


room service

by chasingchanbaek



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventures, Beaches, Cute, Funny, Guitar, Holidays, Love?, Multi, Music, Resorts, Romance, Teen Fiction, ellis sanders, ruby amelia grace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingchanbaek/pseuds/chasingchanbaek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>|| clumsy girl + grumpy boy = not a good combination ||</p><p> </p><p>Meet Ellis, your resident raining-on-parades, party-pooping, buzz-killing teenage boy whose "girlfriend" is his guitar. His idea of a weekend spent well is blaring Twenty One Pilots and staring at the ceiling - not a trip to the beach. </p><p>Much to his chagrin, his mum and adorable younger sister manage to convince him to stay at a seaside resort for the weekend, as a treat for his over-worked father...on one condition: he gets to bring his precious instrument, and his wacky best friend Jojo.</p><p> Little does he know, that a certain girl is going to "turn his frown upside down", and help him see beyond the strings of his guitar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	room service

**Author's Note:**

> yep, it's gonna be a typical love story, but come onnnnn, it's cute! I hope you'll like Ellis and Ruby as much as I do, and that their adventures might bring you a smile or two :3

**E** llis sighed happily.

Perhaps a day or two by the beach wasn't as bad as he'd expected...not that he'd ever admit it out loud.

No, he had a reputation as an angst-y teenager to uphold. He adjusted the sleeves of his pastel-blue polo shirt, and slid a pair of sunglasses onto his face. His cheeks were being warmed by the cool sunlight, and his mouth peppered with the occasional spray of seawater, or sand kicked up by frolicking children nearby.

The weather was absolutely perfect today, and he decided to soak up as much sun as possible, because he probably wouldn't leave his bedroom after this for the remainder of his summer vacation; a good two weeks.

"Move over, bro," came a voice, and Ellis rolled his eyes, safe behind the darkened lenses of his aviators. Jojo couldn't tolerate even a percent of attitude, and it led him to wonder sometimes how they'd got to be friends in the first place. 

Jonas "Jojo" Neiman was the kind of person who was easy to miss in a crowd. At 16, he was of average height, with a skinny frame, and a head of floppy black curls. At first, he looked just like any other kid on the street. What stuck about him were his eyes - one blue, the other green. A rare genetic mutation, but one that had made him famous in the high school back home. The drummer in a band he and Ellis played for, his fingers were constantly twitching, tapping or snapping random beats. 

Now, he stood beside Ellis' deckchair, clad only in a pair of neon yellow swim trunks. A towel hung lopsidedly on one shoulder, and he used it just then to wipe away the sweat under his fringe of curls. 

"Fuck off," came the reply. Ellis was in no mood to share (he was rarely in the mood to do anything other than play the guitar), and he made sure he was explicit about it.

 

"Aight, then,"

 

Without a backward glance, Jojo stalked away to find himself another chair - only to trip over a girl running past. Almost in slow-motion, the cup of ice tea in her hand went flying...landing squarely on Ellis' chest, drenching him in the lemony, cold liquid.

_"WHAT THE FU-"_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!! c:


End file.
